The First Time
by IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's first time.


**First Time: Uchiha Sasuke / Uzumaki Naruto**

Naruto hadn't thought of Sasuke all day until he came face to face with the door that led into Sasuke's home.

_How did I end up here?_he thought to himself. He shook his head and turned to leave when the door opened, revealing a half naked Sasuke standing in the doorframe. He was only wearing dark blue shorts.

"What are you doing?" he asked Naruto. He crossed his arms and leaned against the frame. Naruto looked at his boyfriend up and down, quickly taking in every detail.

"Come in, dobe," Sasuke gave him a rare smile before moving out of Naruto's way. The hyper-active blond smiled a small and shy smile and followed Sasuke into the house.

Sasuke made his way through the house, Naruto following behind. He had the sudden urge to let Naruto walk ahead so he could 1) watch his reaction for everything he saw (Naruto was always amazed no matter how many times he was over) and 2) check him out without Naruto knowing. (Sasuke was the first to admit he was gay. When he did, Naruto tackled him and they started a furious make out session.)

Naruto seated himself on the couch, sprawling out on one side so Sasuke was forced to sit at the edge, not that he mind. He was fine anywhere near Naruto.

"So what were you doing, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask me," Naruto looked around the living room. His eyes shined as he looked at every individual thing. "I was just walking and I somehow ended up here."

Sasuke nodded. His eyes never left Naruto's face, even as Naruto got up to look closer at something. He didn't even realize that he was smiling at his knuckleheaded ninja. He even chuckled when Naruto nearly knocked down a few pictures. Naruto set them back up then took a few steps away, his hands behind his back.

He chuckled nervously. "I'll just sit down."

Sasuke watched him as he sat back down and started looking around the room again. Before he could stop himself, Sasuke was leaning over Naruto (he had pushed Naruto back so far, his back was cutting into the armrest), nearly suffocating him with a kiss. Naruto blinked several times before relaxing and closing his eyes. Sasuke licked his lips, asking Naruto to open his mouth, which was instantly complied to.

Sasuke pushed his tongue through Naruto's teeth. He wanted to taste everything Naruto had to offer, every inch of him. Soon enough, both were fighting for dominance, which Sasuke ultimately won.

Smirking, Sasuke struggled to stand up and grabbed Naruto's arms, pulling him up too. Sasuke led Naruto, backwards, towards his bedroom.

Naruto pulled away to take a deep breath, but then Sasuke pulled him back into another bruising kiss. Sasuke suddenly hit something solid. His hand fumbled behind him till he found the doorknob and turned it.

Naruto kicked the door shut, then pushed Sasuke back until they flipped over the footboard of the bed. They rolled until Sasuke stopped them by sticking his arm out and it hit the bed. He was on top of Naruto.

"This is in the way," Naruto muttered, pulling at his shirt.

"I agree." Sasuke literally ripped Naruto's shirt off.

Sasuke ran his hands over Naruto's chest. He couldn't help but notice the small scars. He broke the kiss to look at each one and trace it with a finger. "So many," he couldn't help but mutter.

"Yeah, but I'm fine. I'll show you," Naruto grinned an evil grin and flipped them over so that he was straddling Sasuke's hips. He pushed Sasuke into the bed as he kissed a trail of bruising kisses down his throat, chest, and stopped just above his pants. He dragged his fingertips down Sasuke's pale skin to the waistband.

Sasuke arched his back slightly, urging Naruto to go on. He gripped his hands in the blonds' hair as Naruto complied. The blond hooked his fingers underneath the dark blue shorts and slowly brought them down, planting more butterfly like kisses on the way. Naruto tugged the shorts down to Sasuke's ankles, leaving them there, forgotten for the moment. Naruto licked his lips before putting Sasuke's length in his mouth.

"Ah.." Sasuke's upper back came up slightly while his head pushed against the bed.

Naruto took Sasuke in his lips all the way to the base, then dragged his teeth as he lifted his head up to release Sasuke, then repeated twice more. He then took the hard member in his hand and licked around it. His tongue slid up and down the shaft, swirled around the tip, then he sucked on the head.

"God..."

Naruto let go of Sasuke and went back up his body. He straddled Sasuke (which didn't do either of them any good seeing as how Naruto still had his pants on), putting his hands on Sasuke's chest.

"My turn?" Sasuke asked with a grin and raised eyebrow.

Naruto shrugged. Then same grin appeared on his face.

Sasuke flipped them over, hands immediately going to Naruto's pants. He pulled them off and flung them somewhere else as his own fell off his ankle and onto the floor. He grabbed Naruto's hands and put them on either side of his head, holding them there. He was against Naruto's entrance, but he held off so he wouldn't hurt his knucklehead.

Sasuke tried to go for Naruto's neck, but Naruto moved his head around so he could capture Sasuke's lips. Sasuke groaned when Naruto shoved his tongue deep in Sasuke's mouth. Naruto lifted his hips.

Sasuke broke the kiss. They laid there panting until the raven haired teen asked, "You sure, Naruto? I - "

Naruto's head came off the bed and he smashed their lips together. When they parted, Naruto said, "If I wasn't sure or didn't want this..." he looked into Sasuke's dark eyes for a second to study them. For once, they didn't tell Naruto he was a dobe. "do you think we would be in this position?"

Sasuke chuckled. "No, I guess not."

"See? Now shut up." Naruto kissed Sasuke again before Sasuke moved down his chin, neck, and collarbone. He didn't kiss his way down like Naruto did, instead he flicked his tongue across the tanned skin.

Sasuke released Naruto's hands and brought his mouth down to Naruto's member and entrance. He gripped Naruto's member, bringing it to his mouth, while he probed his entrance. He carefully pushed a finger in and held it still when Naruto hissed in pain. He twisted his finger around feeling the inner walls contract around it. He smiled in triumph when he hit something that made Naruto gasp in pleasure. Sasuke messaged the prostate for a second before continuing the stretching.

His finger slid in and out of the moaning Naruto, then he added a second finger, picking up speed. Naruto rocked his hips as much as he could against the intruding fingers, gasping as they hit his prostate.

Sasuke added a third finger and moved them around. He could feel the inner walls of Naruto contract against his fingers. If even possible, the thought of having Naruto's walls contract around his own (and now) sobbing member, made Sasuke grow even harder.

He withdrew his fingers, crawled back up Naruto, and put himself at said blonds entrance. When he was sure Naruto's breathing had returned to normal, Sasuke pushed himself into Naruto's opening.

Naruto gasped. His eyes scrunched up in pain.

"I'm sorry. Try to relax."

Naruto's legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist and his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke waited for Naruto to adjust then he started moving. He slid in and out slowly at first, but then Naruto said, "Faster, Sasuke. Please, faster."

Sasuke slid slowly out of his lover, then slammed back in, again and again.

Just before they came, Sasuke stopped. Naruto gave him a questioning look. He held that look as Sasuke pulled out of him and was flipped over to his stomach. Sasuke pulled him up until he was sitting on Sasuke's lap. Naruto cried out when Sasuke re-entered him. Sasuke let his head drop to the tan shoulder blades in front of him as the owner of the shoulder blades began to rock back and forth.

Sasuke began to move in time with Naruto, never breaking the pace he had set. He grabbed the blond and began pumping him.

"Ah... hn... Sasuke…"

Naruto's head fell forward as he reached his limit. Sasuke began moving faster and pumping harder.

Naruto almost fell forward as Sasuke came inside him and he came on Sasuke's bed, but Sasuke managed to hold him up. The raven haired nin slowly laid the blond down, sliding out of him carefully.

It didn't take long, being their first time. They would have to work on stamina later.

Naruto turned over to his side, eyelids drooping heavily. His breathing was almost back to normal, but Sasuke still worried it was too much for him, even if he wanted it.

"Are you ok?"

Naruto opened his eyes and a groggy smile fell across his lips. "I'm fine, Sasuke. Don't worry."

Sasuke laid next to him. He would have cleaned the sheets but he didn't want to disturb Naruto. He seriously looked like he needed the rest.

The blond parted his lips to say something but he fell silent. His eyes closed fully and his breathing slowed.

"Asleep," Sasuke murmured. He smiled as he ran his hand up and down Naruto's arm a few times, then grabbed the blanket that had been pushed to the bottom of the bed and pulled it over the sleeping Naruto.

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**

**Yes, it was short, but come on! It was their first time! Do you honestly expect two teenage guys to continuously go for a couple hours? Yeah, right. And for those of you who actually have done that, sorry, but I'm basing this on the average teens _I_ know so..**

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**


End file.
